A conventional vehicle side mirror is fixed above a front window of a vehicle so as to eliminate blind spot of a driving vision and to avoid traffic accident. The vehicle side mirror manually or electrically controls its rotation angle. For example, a drive mechanism is mounted behind a lens of the vehicle side mirror and includes a reversible DC motor, a reduction gear, and an electromagnetic clutch, such that the driver horizontally adjusts the vehicle side mirror within 30 degrees by using a control switch. Alternatively, a control lever is arranged on the vehicle side mirror and is manually operated by the driver so as to adjust an angle of the vehicle side mirror.
To reduce blind spot of the vehicle side mirror, at least two side lenses are secured on the vehicle side mirror, but such at least two side lenses cannot flush with each other. In addition, tiny objects or dusts block in a gap between the at least two side lenses easily.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.